


Hide&Seek

by IWZW_miya



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWZW_miya/pseuds/IWZW_miya
Summary: *罪犯ひかるx監獄長ふっか 【妝造建議參考《少年たち》】*涉及葷話/口交 如有不適請及時退出*小號pwp搬運 歡迎移步支持lofter主頁@岩澤ミヤ
Relationships: Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru
Kudos: 8





	Hide&Seek

“好久不見，深澤さん。”岩本照吊兒郎當的站在那，對著路過的深澤辰哉吹了個口哨。

“你怎么又进来了？”深澤停下腳步皺眉看著岩本正站在今天新入獄的犯人們裡，他們已經換上了不同顏色的刑服，可岩本優越的身高和出眾的樣貌總是能讓人一眼就注意到他。

“因為想深澤さん了所以我就又回來了…而且深澤さん一直都不願意給我聯絡方式，我怎麼能放棄呢？”

“他是因為什麼又被抓進來了？”深澤問著手上正拿著花名冊的同僚。

“0701…岩本照，電信詐騙。”

“…你下次能不能換點花樣？”

“哦？看來深澤さん很歡迎我來這？”

“你知道我不是那個意思。”

“嘛，誰知道呢？”

“監獄長您和他認識嗎？”

“不認識。”  
“認識。”

同僚來回看了看兩個人，還是選擇閉嘴乖乖繼續進行著手上的工作。

如果深澤沒記錯，這是他第四次在監獄裡看見岩本了，那個總是一有時間就纏著他說喜歡他的毛頭小子。

每次都犯得不是什麼大罪，第一次見面後岩本隔一陣子便會來監獄報道。有時在食堂或是活動區碰到，岩本便要對深澤進行言語上或是肢體上的挑逗，深澤每次都會掙扎或是用眼神警告他，但岩本從來都無動於衷，兩個人便一直保持著這種單方面病態的關係。

“岩本照，來我辦公室一趟。”深澤深吸了一口氣，拍了拍岩本牢房的鐵門。

“了解，監獄長。”岩本對深澤挑了挑眉，這好像是兩個人認識以來深澤第一次主動對自己發出邀請。

“哎，監獄長為什麼找你啊？”隔壁房的一個男人問著岩本。

“不知道，可能是想和我敘敘舊？畢竟我也是這裡的老熟人了。”岩本看著深澤離開的方向露出一個微笑。

“你到底要這樣到什麼時候？！”岩本剛進深澤的辦公室，就聽見了深澤的質問。

“你明明知道我一直想要的是什麼。況且我也已經夠給你面子了，在外人面前喊你深澤さん或是監獄長。”岩本慢悠悠走到深澤的辦公桌前，兩手一撐直接坐在了桌子上面。

“我要是一直不答應呢？”

“那我就一直當個爛人好了，这样也能一直和ふっか呆在一起…不是嗎？”

“你簡直就是無可救藥！唔…”

深澤剛說完，岩本便用力拽過他的椅子俯身吻上了深澤的嘴唇。岩本用舌頭一點點掃過深澤的口腔內壁，想再深入的時候卻被深澤咬緊的牙齒攔住。岩本也沒有直接硬闖，而是把手伸進深澤敞開的西裝外套，隔著襯衫開始撫摸深澤的乳頭。

深澤嚇了一跳，他根本沒想到岩本這次是動了真格的，驚訝之間便被岩本撬開牙關，嘴裡的空氣被瘋狂掠奪，岩本還故意用舌頭描繪這深澤口內的每個地方，毫無經驗的深澤感覺自己快要窒息了，連忙拍著岩本結實的背部讓他停下。

岩本倒是很聽話，放過了深澤的嘴部後便慢慢下移去捉弄深澤的喉結，手上還在逗弄著深澤的乳首。深澤現在覺得十分難耐，從來不會有人和他有這麼親密的接觸或是觸碰他不會觸碰的地方，他想用力推開岩本可只是徒勞，他感覺到自己的乳頭在不斷摩擦著襯衣布料，身體慢慢有了奇怪的感覺，他不由自主的挺直了身子去追隨岩本手的動作。

“哦？看來ふっか現在還感覺挺舒服的，光是玩玩奶頭就已經開始順從我了。”岩本湊在深澤的耳邊說道，呼出的熱氣全部打在了他的耳框上。手上的動作也像是在欲擒故縱，躲著深澤的手去解開煩人的襯衫紐扣。

“閉嘴…！”深澤的聲音已經開始沙啞，岩本像是聽到什麼指令般直接拽開了深澤的襯衫。光裸的皮膚和空調冷氣接觸的瞬間讓深澤抖了一下，岩本用掌心的溫度慢慢撫過深澤的肌膚，試圖讓深澤感受到一點溫暖。

“我繼續咯？”岩本的手接著往下，拋棄了已經被玩弄至挺立的乳頭直接解開了深澤的皮帶滑入他的雙腿間。

“嗚嗯…”

岩本握住了深澤的陰莖開始上下擼動著，頂端已經慢慢冒出些清液，岩本故意把它們沿著深澤的陰莖和囊袋抹開，來回動作時還發出咕嘰咕嘰的聲響。

“やばい——停下！岩本照！啊嗚…”

深澤覺得此刻的自己呼吸困難，視野也開始變得模糊。岩本對於深澤制止的聲音置若罔聞，手上的速度只增不減，他還故意一直在深澤的耳邊說著下流話：

“監獄長原來靠被人玩奶頭就能變得聽話還勃起了，以後要是在外面碰到流氓會怎麼樣呢？”  
“有沒有覺得這種滑滑的感覺很糟糕？一會兒監獄長的翹臀就會被滑滑的液體灌滿，這種感覺是不是很棒？”  
“今天就讓我再好好認識你一下吧，深澤さん。”  
“哇…很好的呼吸聲哦，ふっか快要堅持不住了吧？”

岩本壞心眼的堵住了深澤的馬眼，他能清晰的感覺到深澤越來越粗重的呼吸聲。

“夠…夠了！放開…快…給我放開！”深澤難耐的在椅背上來回扭動著，見岩本不理睬自己便打算自己動手去讓自己能夠得到解脫。

“ふっか不說出自己的要求，我怎麼知道ふっか想要什麼呢？”

“バカ…快給我…給我放手！”

“對不起，我還是不知道呢。”岩本有的是耐心陪他慢慢玩。

“讓我射…嗯…讓我射…”

“ふっか平常求人辦事的時候也是這種命令口吻嗎？嘩，不虧是我們的監獄長…”

“照…求…求你，讓我射…”深澤覺得自己神經的最後一道防線已經被攻破，再不得到釋放他可能真的要瘋了。

“好孩子。”

岩本聽到了自己想要的便鬆開了頂住馬眼的手，又上下擼動了幾次讓深澤釋放出了白濁。岩本把白濁全部抹在了深澤的大腿肉上，還不玩拍拍深澤大腿間的軟肉。

剛射精完再加上被岩本來回這麼折磨了一下的深澤有些虛脫，像個被玩壞的娃娃兩眼失神。

“ふっか感覺如何？”

深澤沒有搭理他。

“那…既然ふっか都已經爽過了，也該輪到我了吧？”

岩本解開褲鏈放出已經半勃起的陰莖，把深澤從椅背上拉起。

“ふっか想試試嗎？”

深澤眼神有些迷茫的看著眼前的粗壯物，又看了看岩本。

他的所有思緒都在驅使他去臣服於雄性的本能，深澤鬼使神差的用手小心翼翼握住岩本的分身，他的手比較涼，讓他更能感受到岩本陰莖的炙熱。他先試探性的用舌尖去觸碰了冠狀溝，濃烈的麝香只是短暫性的讓他有點不適。他感受到岩本性器上的經脈跳動了一下，心裡竟然有了一絲興奮和快感，便試著用嘴去包住更多的分身。

深澤的嘴被岩本的陰莖填滿。岩本溫柔挑起沾滿汗水貼在額上的劉海，想要更好的看清深澤臉上的表情。另一隻手逐漸伸進深澤的後穴，岩本的手指仿佛要撬開內部般猛力擴張，用力的翻攪著在慢慢分泌腸液的小嘴。

“痛…”深澤不僅呼痛。

“這才第二根手指，以後在口交的時候要專心一點。”岩本放進第三根手指後便又扶著陰莖把它塞進深澤的嘴裡，突然襲擊讓深澤張大了嘴也讓分身進入了更深的地方，他不得不收緊喉頭想去咳嗽，擠壓感襲來的一瞬間讓岩本差點精關失守。

“呼…差一點就便宜ふっか了。”

岩本把深澤從自己的面前拉開，還不忘幫他擦去沒能及時嚥下的涎水。此時岩本的生殖器已經完全勃起，紫紅色的巨龍正在蓄勢待發。他跳下桌子去把身子已經有些癱軟的深澤抱起，後穴已經可以容納三指，他還是怕傷到深澤便一點點的進入。

岩本緩緩的抽出又深入，只是這樣，近乎讓深澤身體失去意識般的快感就竄起。

“嗯…哈，嗯嗯…”

濃郁的仿佛要融化的刺激，從深澤的腰部深處一路傳至唇邊。岩本刺入時撞擊到的部位宛如烙鐵般留下印跡，深澤逐漸食髓知味被快感的波濤吞沒，配合著岩本的動作，深澤也在慢慢扭動著腰身去尋找更能讓他感到刺激的那一點，也不再去刻意克制嘴裡的呻吟。

“快…就是…就是這裡——啊！慢…慢點…”

“ふっか到底是想要我快點還是慢點呢？”

“快…快點——啊！”

岩本晃動的一瞬間碾過了深澤體內的凸起並貫穿了出乎意料的地方，深澤的身體彈了一下，岩本連忙撐住了深澤的后背。

“還好嗎？”

“沒事…繼續…”深澤搖了搖頭，手去和岩本作十指相扣狀讓他安心。

岩本眼神暗了暗，帶著深澤的手伸進了深澤的雙腿間，剛摸上柱身，觸電般的快感便傳遍全身。深澤的後穴情不自禁的劇烈收縮，讓岩本悶哼了一聲。

“呀啊…”深澤的手被引導著包住了自己的陰莖、岩本的手再包住深澤的手，岩本帶著深澤不僅僅關照著柱身，還逗弄著底下的兩個囊袋。

“ふっか的裡面好濕啊…真是一點都不想出來呢。”在來回的撫摸下，深澤的陰莖已經再次完全挺立，岩本再一次堵住了馬眼，自己則微微側身，用嘴和另一隻手去觸碰深澤的胸乳。

嘴在反復舔弄輕咬，手在反復刺激揉搓，近乎疼痛的快感在深澤全身湧動，岩本還時不時在耳邊低聲誇讚著深澤乳頭顏色和形狀的好看，深澤此時思緒全無，只能發出源源不斷的嬌吟聲。

“啊…照…夠了…不要再弄了…啊…”

岩本放過了深澤的乳首，只是輕撫著深澤的腰骨他便感到溫柔又源源不斷的酥麻感在體內攀援而上。

“嗯？我都已經掌握ふっか的所有敏感點了，是不是在名稱上要轉換一下？”

“照…動一動…”深澤已經瀕臨高潮的邊緣，可岩本再次無情的把一切叫停。

“不不，不是哦。”

“啊…ひーくん…？”

“也不是。”

“旦那…”

“再多叫幾聲。”

“旦那…旦那…求求你…啊…”深澤說到後面聲音越來越小還有了哭腔。

“好，旦那這就射給你。”

岩本激烈的動了起來，發出了很響的聲音。岩本的肩膀震顫著，深澤感覺到自己體內的分身彈動著，滾燙的精液灌滿了他的整個後穴還有溢出，他全身發燙，已經分不清股間留下的水是自己出的水還是岩本的精液。

“呼…真是淫亂啊，深澤さん。”

“閉嘴…”深澤已經完全脫了力，靠在岩本懷裡。

“今天晚上貌似是你值班的吧…監獄長？還能正常走嗎？”

“…你個混蛋！”

“本來也只是給個聯絡方式就能解決的問題，是深澤さん要搞的這麼激烈的吧？”岩本照此時像一條狐狸瞇起了眼。

“今天的事就此結束，請你以後不要再來找我了。”深澤顫顫巍巍的離開岩本懷裡，勉強穿上褲子。

“恐怕不行哦，深澤さん。”岩本幫他撿起地上的襯衫重新披在他的身上，“我都這樣了深澤さん還是沒有告訴我聯繫方式…下次我只能用些更加惡劣的手段了。”


End file.
